


A Royal Pregnancy

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn





	1. Chapter 1

When you found out you were pregnant you were excited. You and Thor have always wanted kids but being the king and queen of Asgard and both of you being avengers, you never really thought you would have time for kids. 

 

Thor was like an overexcited puppy when you told him you were 2 weeks pregnant. Even though the baby was the size of a pea he bent down and started talking to the baby saying “hey little one, I can't wait to meet you.” 

 

You returned to earth a week later to tell the rest of the avengers. Everyone was happy and congratulating the pair of you. Tony being Tony decided to throw a party for the baby, neither of you objected to this idea but you told him not to go too crazy on the decorations and to try and keep the guest list short, as you only really wanted close friends and your avenger family. 

 

Your first scan was today and while you were a little nervous Thor was beaming with excitement. You knew that you were only four weeks along but you still couldn't believe you had this little life growing inside you. 

 

You were now 2 months along and were still feeling a little unwell and throwing up in the morning but Thor was always there to help you. He would hold your hair back and rub your back. You were having mood swings and you felt really weird.  

 

You have reached the end of your first trimester. You've started to get food cravings not necessarily weird ones but you were still craving certain food. One night at around 12am you woke up in need of peanut butter.

 

During your prenatal visit for month three, you got to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time. You were literally crying with happiness and Thor had a massive smile on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings aren't that bad anymore since you no longer wake up needing to throw up. Instead you wake up feeling normal. You're now four months along and your baby bump is starting to show a little. Your feeling really proud like a true mom to be. It was towards the end of the month when you felt the baby move for the first time. It slightly scared you at first because you were sitting on the couch with Thor watching The Lion King on tv when you felt the baby move.  

 

As month five begins you were glowing as some people would say. You're also showing more of a bump which you were excited about.Thor would nearly always have a hand on your bump. Whether you were in the kitchen and he'd wrap his arm around your waist or you could just be sitting on the couch and he would have his arm around you with his hand resting on your bump. You were mostly excited this month because you could find out the gender of the baby. When you had your prenatal visit you found out that you were going to have a baby girl. You both felt thrilled. You even got to take a picture home with you and to show the rest of the avengers. 

 

Month six now and you feel tired pretty much all the time. Your back and feet are a little sore but Thor is always there to help and make sure you're ok. When you're sleeping Thor would have his arm around gently around your bump. His protectivness would increase and he would still talk to the baby a lot even though she can't hear yet. You can feel her a little bit more now when she moves or hiccups. Your legs cramp up but your still happy and besides you also have Thor plus you're the Queen of Asgard so no doubt you'd get the royal treatment.


	3. Chapter 3

Whenever the baby moved you could feel it even more than before,like when she kicked or if she was just moving around. You were now in month seven and Thor was probably more excited about the baby you were. You were excited as well and couldn't wait to give birth to your daughter. He would still talk to the baby all the time, the only difference is that the baby could actually hear what her father was saying now. He was still always touching your bump in some way. Thors protectiveness would increase even more the further you got into the pregnancy. He would make you always one of the palace guards or servants with you. There were times when you found that slightly annoying and times you would find it quite useful. You thought now would be a good time to start setting up the nursery. 

 

Eight months along now and you were tired all the time and a little in pain from the cramps. It hasn't exactly been a normal pregnant since your pregnant with a demigod but still you make it work. One morning you decided to go for a walk around the gardens in Asgard but you didn't get very far. Thor thought you looked like a cute little penguin when you walked around the palace/grounds. 

 

You were now nine months and ready to pop at any moment. You were lying on the bed one morning and you felt this pain in your side but you didn't think anything of it until the pain got worse and then you felt something wet run down your leg. Realisation hit you and you knew you were going in to labour. You ask one of the guards outside your bedroom to go get your husband. You made it to the medical wing with the help of one of the castles servants. Thor came running around the corner seconds later and went into the room with you. 

After nine hours of excruciating pain, you had finally given birth to your baby girl. “she's gorgeous” your husband says “she sure is. Do you want to hold her?” You asked looking at Thor. He looked a bit scared but still agreed. You handed your daughter to your husband, the scared look he had on his face quickly changed to a happy and loving look. “you know we still need to name her.” you say, “how about Mia, Mia Amelia Odinson” Thor says to you while still looking at his daughter. “that sounds perfect” You say with a smile. Thor looked lovingly at his wife and child and thought about how amazing this moment really is.


End file.
